Después del castigo
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Después de cumplir el castigo con Snape, Ginny le tiene preparada una pequeña sorpresa a su novio


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, Potter.

La voz de Snape, calmada y fría, hizo que Harry se detuviese con uno de los cajones del archivador de Filch en sus brazos. El adolescente dejó el cajón en el rincón del cual acababa de recogerlo y se encaminó hasta la salida.

—Nos vemos el sábado siguiente, Potter —dijo Snape con algo de burla.

—Sí... —Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación, con la mano en el picaporte— señor.

Pronunció la última palabra con rabia contenida y salió del lugar.

Comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de la escuela, poniendo distancia entre él y Snape. Una vez considero que se había alejado lo suficiente, apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de una de las ventanas, cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando escapar parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando esas horas de castigo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó el paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El sol brillaba con fuerza y Harry pudo observar a los estudiantes en los terrenos, queriendo aprovechar esos rayos de sol y aquel calor que emitían.

—Quizás vaya a buscar a Ginny para dar una vuelta por fuera —murmuró Harry para si mismo, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero no hubo necesidad de ir hasta allí, ya que a mitad de camino se topó justo con la persona que estaba buscando.

—Hola, Ginny —saludó Harry a la chica que se acercaba hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry. —Ginny devolvió el saludo a su novio con un rápido y casto beso en los labios—. Ahora iba a ir a buscarte, para que vayamos a los terrenos a dar una vuelta.

—Que coincidencia. Yo iba ha hacer lo mismo —dijo Harry, causando una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Tomó la mano izquierda de Ginny con su mano derecha—. ¿Vamos yendo?

—Adelante, mi buen caballero —contestó Ginny, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La pareja reanudo su marcha, pero esta vez a los terrenos. Durante el camino, ambos estuvieron hablando de diversos temas, centrando sobre todo en los TIMOS que la pelirroja iba a realizar pronto.

—Enserio, Hermione esta muy pesada con eso —comentaba Ginny—. Cuando he dicho que iba a buscarte para ir a dar una vuelta, enseguida me ha sugerido que me llevase los libros para repasar. Y con sugerido quiero decir que me los ha encasquetado.

Harry dejó escapar una débil risa.

—¿Por eso llevas la mochila? —le preguntó mientras miraba la bolsa colgada en la espalda de Ginny.

—Por eso —respondió Ginny—. Como si fuese ha hacer eso.

Los dos salieron a los terrenos.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Al lago? ¿Al campo...?

—Ven por aquí —respondió Ginny mientras tiraba suavemente de Harry.

El chico se dejó llevar y pronto se encontraron en una zona alejada del resto de la gente, justo debajo de las paredes del castillo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Harry- Ginny, a toda respuesta, dejó su mochila en el suelo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y lo besó—. Creo que ya lo entiendo —murmuró Harry cuando Ginny se separó levemente de él.

Volvieron a reanudar el beso, pero esta vez con más calma. Los labios de ambos se movían rítmicamente y, en un momento dado, la lengua de Ginny lamió los dientes de Harry, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Harry abrió ligeramente su boca y pronto las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, lamiéndose y reconociéndose.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos se besaban, Harry sintió como la cremallera de su pantalón y una pequeña mano se metía dentro de él y de su ropa interior, agarrando su flácido miembro.

—¿Gi-Ginny? —tartamudeó con algo de asombro—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Ginny mientras movía lentamente su mano, estimulando el miembro de Harry. Lentamente el falo fue endureciéndose y creciendo dentro de la mano de la chica.

Una vez hecho eso, Ginny se arrodilló enfrente de su novio y trató de bajarle los pantalones a su novio.

—Espera, Ginny —dijo Harry mientras evitaba que Ginny le bajase los pantalones—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos van a ver.

—No te preocupes. Este lugar esta lo suficientemente alejado como para que alguien venga aquí. —Harry dudo un poco, pero permitió que Ginny le bajase los pantalones y la ropa interior. Su endurecido pene salió al exterior, quedando justo enfrente del rostro de la chica, quién se sorprendió ante su tamaño, mayor del que ella se había imaginado—. Bueno, espero que te guste.

Ginny escupió sobre su mano derecha, para mejorar la fricción, y cogió el miembro con su mano, empezando a moverla suavemente de arriba abajo. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación que su novia le transmitía.

De repente sintió algo húmedo en la punta. Bajó su cabeza y observó como Ginny, con la cara enrojecida, lamía suavemente su glande. Ginny levantó la mirada y observó a su novio.

—N-no me mires así —dijo Ginny con timidez—. Es mi primera vez haciendo algo así, ¿vale?

—No. Si yo no digo nada —respondió Harry,

Ginny asintió y volvió a sacar su pequeña lengua rosada para lamer de nuevo el pene de Harry. Durante los siguientes minutos, Ginny estuvo complaciendo a Harry usando su mano y su lengua, pero en un momento dado, la pelirroja trató de ir un paso más allá.

Tragando saliva, Ginny abrió la boca y se introduzco en ella el falo de su novio, aunque apenas pudo meterlo unos centímetros antes de atragantarse con él. Ginny retrocedió un poco mientras tosía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con genuina preocupación.

—Lo estoy —asintió Ginny con los ojos llorosos. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y endureció la mirada—. Allí voy de nuevo.

—Espera, Gin... ¡Uoahh!

Harry dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado cuando Ginny volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca. Y aunque esta vez la chica también se atragantó, no se apartó inmediatamente de él, sino que aguantó hasta que su boca se acostumbró.

Empezó a mover lentamente su cabeza a lo largo del pene, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de la felación.

—Ginny, estoy a punto de... —Tras unos minutos Harry dijo esa frase.

Ginny, con un sonido húmedo, sacó la polla de su boca y empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez movía su mano a toda velocidad. Al poco el esperma de Harry salió disparado, manchando la cara y el cabello de Ginny.

Harry disparó su carga un par de veces más y finalmente se relajó. Ginny permaneció arrodillada unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados. Entonces sacó su lengua y lamió un poco del semen de Harry que estaba cerca de sus labios.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba —confesó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie, arreglándose la falda del uniforme—. ¿Volvemos?

—Esto... —Harry observó el rostro de Ginny, sonrojado—. ¿Vas a volver así?

—Claro. Así podré ver la cara de Ron en cuanto me vea.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es broma —rió Ginny mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsa y se apuntaba a la cabeza—. _Evanesco._ —Los fluidos desaparecieron del rostro y el cabello de la chica—. Ahora si podemos volver.

Y ambos emprendieron la marcha a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Os traigo un... no sé como llamarlo... ¡Un algo! Simplemente se me ocurrió un poco esto y decidí escribirlo. Aunque en mi idea principal, Harry y Ginny tenían relaciones sexuales en los jardines en vez de solamente sexo oral (aunque más bien ha sido Ginny a Harry).**

 **También tengo que deciros, a los seguidores de _Conociendo el futuro 4,_ que posiblemente esta semana (a muy tardar el lunes) haya nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y de paso ya os comunico que es muy posible que el ritmo de actualizaciones decaiga ahora un poco por motivos personales... Nah, la verdad es que hace calor y muchas veces se me quitan las ganas de escribir.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic y nos vemos.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
